There have been many different embodiments of motorcycle wheel storage devices over the years; some have been available commercially as shown by GP Tech, Ten-80 Racing and Tyrsox and some have been built as a one-of-a-kind embodiment to meet the needs of the individual motorcyclist.
Prior embodiments of motorcycle wheel holders have traditionally consisted of metal rod(s) onto which a motorcycle wheel is installed and held in place. Individual wheels have often been incorporated into the device to allow it to be moved around relatively short distances such as from a racer's team paddock area at a race track to a tire vendor within the paddock area of the same race track. Many of the devices have generally been capable of being folded or dismantled for compact storage and/or shipping.
Like prior embodiments, the present invention also uses metal rods to hold the motorcycle wheels, has wheels incorporated to allow it to be moved, and can be folded. Unlike prior embodiments, the present invention has unique features including the ability to fold the device for storage that utilizes two identical arms linked to a main frame with pivot pins and angle-locking pins, which allow both arms to fold parallel to the main frame for compact storage. Also, the special geometric arrangements of the two arms, main frame, wheels, and rubber feet allow the invention to be oriented vertically or horizontally with motorcycle wheels oriented directly above each other when the invention is oriented vertically and at equal distance from the ground/floor when the invention is oriented horizontally.
The size and proportions of the apparatus and its components can be altered to fit various applications. More motorcycle wheels can be accommodated with the use of longer rods. Details of the embodiment of the invention can be varied without varying the concept of the invention.